Past, Present, Future
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Set after 11 x 2, Ziva is in Israel and Tony is falling apart. Replacing her isn't going to plan and everyone wants Ziva back. What happens when a woman shows up with a possible link to Ziva? Will Ziva find out? What happens when the past enters the present? Will the future be the same? Who is the woman?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a bit of an experiment to see if this is worth carrying on. This is my first attempt t anything NCIS related so bare with me. Would love to see what you think.**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**Past, Present and Future-Prologue:**

Tony was sat staring at Ziva's empty desk. He hadn't been right since he'd arrived back from Israel. He wasn't sleeping or even on the same planet at times. It was like he was a different person. Israel had changed him.

Gibbs had been watching Tony and he was worried, but knew he would be ok in the end. McGee and Abby were trying to figure out if something had happened between Ziva and Tony in Israel. He wasn't saying much and baby was trying to find out if Ziva had said anything about her. She had been best friends with Kate, but she had ended up being killed by Ziva's half brother, Ari. She had never completely got over Kate's death but had become best friends with Ziva and now she was never coming back. Abby was trying to stay strong but she was starting to wonder if any of her friends would ever stay, she had Tony and McGee, but she wanted a female friend that wouldn't leave her after a while.

McGee had been trying to convince Abby that she wasn't the one pushing people away. Ziva had had a tough time since the death of her father and she couldn't cope anymore and had decided that she was going to go back to Israel and think things through, but Abby was gutted that she was losing another female companion. First Kate, now Ziva. Could she ever have another female best friend in her life? Right now she doubted that.

Director Vance seemed to be the only one unaffected by Ziva's departure. His aim now was to find her replacement. Everyone he tried didn't gel or fit in the way Ziva had. It was like she was irreplaceable. Ziva was part of the team. The fact that no one was allowed to sit at her desk said it all. The Israeli flag sat where it had done right from the moment she got it, the stars and strips of America stood beside it.

The team were trying to move on from Ziva but the laughter had died with with her leaving, no Ziva mixing her many languages, fast driving or hearing her laugh. It was like a part of the team had left with her and the team carried on, well as well as they could without her.

A few days after Agent Bishop's trial had ended, Vance called Gibbs into his office.

"So another disastrous trial. How many more are there going to be?" he asked.

"As long as it takes to find a suitable agent to join my team. That's not going to be easy."

"Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer need to move on like they did with Kate."

"Enough Leon," Gibbs said memories of Kate returning, "they are trying but Ziva was with us longer than Kate was."

"I need a replacement found." Gibbs just walked out of the office.

McGee looked at Tony and saw that he was still looking at Ziva's empty desk. He heard the elevator doors open and he saw a woman walk out and she stopped between Tony and Ziva's desk. They both looked at her eyes. Her eyes... Where had they seen them before?

"Ziva...?" Tony said.

"That is not my name," she said, her accent sounding Israeli.

"Can I help you?" McGee asked.

"I'm looking for Director Vance," she said.

"Name?"

"Malia...Maila David."


	2. Chapter 2

_**So NCIS fans. Thanks for all the views I had with this. Sorry about the slight delay in getting this part up, but it's finally up. I should just point out Malia's name was wrong at the end of the last part. It's spelt Malia, pronounced like Talia. Well enjoy!**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Past, Present, Future-Part 1**:

Tony was now stood looking at the young woman stood I front of him.

"Can you just point me in the direction of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs please?" Malia asked before Gibbs appeared.

"Yes. Can I help you?" he asked. Malia walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"Malia David to see you sir," Malia said extending her hand to Gibbs.

"Put your hand down and sit down," he said.

Malia went and sat at Ziva's old desk and Tony watched as Malia pulled the Israeli flag out of the eon holder.

"Who's desk is this?" She asked. McGee looked at her,

"Her name is Ziva and she's now back in Israel so that was her desk as I don't think she's coming back," he said. Malia nodded before looking and spotted Vance coming down the stairs. She rose from her seat and followed him upstairs to his office.

Malia stood I front of Vance's desk, slightly nervous as she waited for him to speak.

"Malia David you have been assigned to us in the hope that you will be able to fill the gap in the team," he said.

"That is correct and I hope that I will be able to fill the gap and that you believe that I am the right person to fill it," Malia said.

Tony was looking at the chair that Malia had been sat in. It was like Ziva was back with them. McGee managed to get Tony's attention just as Gibbs told them to gear up and head out.

Back up in Vance's office and Malia was now sat down.

"Can I ask what is the situation with this Ziva that everyone is calling me?" Malia asked.

"Ziva worked under Gibbs for 8 years. She lost her father and from then on she changed, got revenge for her father's death and then she went to Israel, her homeland. Special Agent DiNozzo went after her, tracked her down and tried to get her to come back," Vance said, "she didn't. Now I know you've been assigned to us, but I need to ask you some questions."

"I understand sir," Malia said preparing for the questions.

Vance sat behind his desk before looking at Malia.

"Are you in any way linked to Mossad?" he asked.

"I am not linked to Mossad in any way, or any other agency," Malia said, "I've been assigned to NCIS and I answer to you or Spcial Agent Gibbs." Vance asked Malia some more questions before clearing her to work with the team and letting her go.

Maliamade her way back to the empty ballpen and sat down at Ziva's desk again. She looked around before taking everything in. She looked towards the elevator hearing the bell sound and then the doors open. She saw a goth like woman walking out and then come running into the ballpen.

"Gibbs!" she called before seeing an empty bullpen apart from Malia, "Ziva! You're back!" she said excitedly before hugging Malia. Malia pulled away,

"I'm not Ziva," she said, "I'm Malia," she said, Abby looked at her blinking,

"Are you sure you're not related to her? You look like her."

"I'm sure. I'd never heard of Ziva until I came here."

Abby was about to speak when Gibbs, McGee and Tony appeared out of the elevator.

"Got some stuff heading to the lab for you Abs," he said before Abby left and headed down to the lab.

Tony looked at Malia before looking at the notes from the crime scene. Gibbs looked at Malia,

"Vance clear you to work with us?" Malia nodded,

"Yes she did boss."

"Right well get up to speed with DiNozzo and do as he says," he said before heading to the elevator.

Malia dragged a spare chair over to Tony's desk and sat down,

"What we got?"

"Petty Officer Laura Martin, 23, found OD'd this morning on Quantico," Tony said, "but the initial markings on her body don't say that's what happened."

"Have you got the images?" Malia asked before McGee got the images up on the scene. She looked at the screen before asking McGee to zoom in on a part of one image.

"See here?" Malia asked pointing to one of the victim's arm, " to me that looks like two separate marks from two different people." Tony nodded before giving Malia a list of people to check out.

Gibbs was now listening to Ducky as he began the autopsy on the visible injuries to the petty officer. He then turned to see Ducky looking at him.

"What Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"What's this I'm hearing about a young woman looking like Ziva upstairs?" he asked.

"I don't know Ducky but there's something that seems to be gelling right now so I'm going with it," Gibbs said.

"Is she linked to Ziva?"

"I don't know Duck! Just find out what happened to our petty officer. Abby can deal with Malia!" Gibbs said as he walked out and headed to where Abby was wondering who Malia really was and if she was related to Ziva, if she was how?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm currently waiting for lunch so I thought I'd give you all updates. I will try and update again next week before Christmas and I am really close to putting my last two Waterloo Road fics up and I am about to start writing my Rizzoli and Isles fic and hope to have that up just after New Year if I have a lot of time off work over the festive period. If I don't update again until after New Year, have a great Christmas and Happy New Year and thanks for the support over 2013. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**Past, Present, Future-Part 2:**

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and saw Abby trying to reconstruct the crime that had been committed.

"What you got Abby?" he asked.

"Well I'm running the DNA now using the prints that I found on the possible murder weapon so I can see if it's the victim's blood, but I'm trying to figure out if it's the correct knife that has been used," Abby said. Gibbs nodded,

"Get me something Abs."

Malia was still making her calls and soon was going up to Tony with some information and was soon following him to a suspects house. Tony introduced them and then Malia followed him inside and listening to Tony asking the suspect questions.

"But surely someone can verify that?" Malia asked, "I mean you knew the victim and clearly knew that she was dead before we told you so you must be able to produce a better alibi than you were sleeping alone." Tony raised his eyebrows thinking Malia knew her stuff. He looked at the suspect before cuffing him,

"We're taking you into custody until we either charge you or you have a better alibi," he said before leading the suspect to the car and getting him in the car.

Malia was allowed to drive back and soon the suspect was sat in interrogation. Gibbs looked at Malia,

"Go and see if Abby has found anything," he said before heading into the room.

Abby didn't turn around as she heard footsteps and she began talking thinking it was Gibbs that had waked in, but she turned around when she didn't see a Caf Pow! appear.

"Oh sorry," Abby said, "I thought you were Gibbs."

"Gibbs sent me down here to find out if you've been able to find anything out," Malia said.

"Well there are two sets of prints and some blood stains. All are being checked against the system now to see if they're in the system already. Then it's a case of going from there and finding out as much as we can to nail the person that did this." Malia nodded,

"Ok then. Where's Ducky's room? I'd like to see what's he's been able to find out already." Abby directed Malia to Ducky's room before heading back to her lab.

Ducky was in the middle of his autopsy when Malia walked in,

"What have you been able to find outdo far?"

"Ah Malia David I presume," he said.

"Yes that's right now what have you discovered?" Malia asked again.

"Well I believe that our victim was attacked twice with the fatal blow being inflicted during the second attack. I would say she was attacked twice but I can't confirm if the two were linked."

Ducky then began to show Malia the puncture wounds and injuries the petty officer had sustained. Malia looked at the brushing on the wrists,

"Could she have been held down at any point? It's just the bruising looks like it could have happened when she was pinned down. That's given me an idea Ducky. Thanks!" Malia said rushing back to the bullpen and to her desk before looking at things and then enlarging them onto the screen and looking at them. She hadn't noticed McGee walking in,

"What are you spotting?" he asked.

"We've been looking at this all wrong. Look at the bruising on her wrists. They could have been inflicted when she was pressed down as she was pressed for information on something. She refused to give up whatever the attacker was looking for so she was let go. Then the fatal stab wounds must have been inflicted in the second attack. Laura Martin wasn't killed by one person! She was killed by the second attacker. It was a double attack. Two people were clearly after something and she refused to give it up." McGee though about everything Malia had said.

"I need to tell Gibbs," he said before rushing out of the room and Malia carried on looking for clues about what had happened to the petty officer and the secret she took to the grave with her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. This is your Christmas present. Yes I know it's early but I'm heading down south for a few days and may not be able to update until after Christmas so you lucky people are getting it early. Enjoy!**_

_**Happy Holidays and thanks for the support in 2013. I hope to have some more stories in 2014 for you.**_

_**LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

**Past, Present, Future-Part 4:**

Abby was in the lab trying to find out who Malia really was. So far she had found out that Malia was brought to America as a young girl and was now a full American citizen and had adoptive American parents. There was no obvious link to Mossad or Ziva. She began looking deeper into Malia's past.

Malia was sat in a coffee shop reading a book, drinking a latte and thinking. She had found something that she had never had before. She had felt like part of a team. She was more used to working undercover but being at the front was giving her a new lease of life. She felt alive again.

What Malia was unaware of was the fact that Tony was sat watching her. She got another latte and sat down beginning to write something down. Tony got up and went over to Malia's table.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. Malia looked up,

"Tony isn't it? No it isn't," she said, "please sit down," she said, laying her pen to rest on the table.

"Who are you writing to?" Tony asked after a while, seeing a half written letter that had been started.

"My parents. They believe in turtle mail," Malia said, "they live in Texas."

"It's snail mail," Tony said, remembering Ziva getting her words muddled, "why did you move here?"

"Felt like I wanted my own life. My parents brought me the apartment here and then I moved up here and became an undercover agent until I was summoned to join you at NCIS."

Tony nodded. He had suspected that Malia had done some undercover work, but he now knew that Malia had been an undercover agent.

"Who trained you?" Tony found himself asking.

"FBI, CIA mainly. No Mossad," she added quickly as if she was reading his mind, "I know what you're thinking, what you're all thinking," she added looking at him.

They had ended up having a bite to eat at the coffee shop before they headed I to work together. Tony thought about what Ziva was be doing and who she was with. He needed her back. Malia wasn't Ziva but he somehow felt Ziva was with him.

McGee was sat at his desk when he heard the elevator bell ring and then the doors opened. He looked up just in time to see Malia and Tony leave the elevator at the same time and head to their desks and they began looking up things. Malia began writing and McGee wondered what and who she was writing to when there was e-mail nowadays. Her computer was still on though.

Gibbs was down in Abby's lab listening to what she had managed to find out about Malia.

"She's defiantly not Mossad Gibbs. She was brought up as an American and has never even contacted Mossad," she said, "it's like she was never even been born Israel. She is Jewish though according to her government file." Gibbs looked,

"Anything else?"

"Not right now. I'll keep searching though. Ducky may be able to find out anything medical though." Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek before heading to see Ducky.

"Jethro what can I do for you?" Ducky asked when he turned around and saw Gibbs stood there.

"Can you pull a few strings and see what you can find out about our mysterious Malia?" he asked.

"Well I can certainly see what I can find out. Still trying to figure out who she is then?"

"Yes. Speak to Abby and see what she's managed to find out," Gibbs said before heading out and back to the bullpen and to his three agents doing the own things as they waited for a case to distract them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and are getting ready to celebrate New Year. I'm so amazed at the figures for this fic and can't begin to explain what they mean to me. Thanks for all the support in 2013 and hope that you will continue to support me in 2014. Have a great New Year!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**Past, Present, Future-Part 5:**

Some time had passed and things seemed to be settling down. Malia wasn't Ziva but she seemed to be the most successful replacement for Ziva, even Abby was starting to accept Malia.

Ducky was waiting on some DNA results that he had done on Malia to see what he would be able to find out. He had been called into Vance's office and was talking to Vance about what Gibbs wanted him to do.

Tony had decided that he trusted Malia enough to tell him about Ziva. He had arranged to meet Malia at a coffee shop. He was sat with a coffee waiting for Malia to walk in and he waved at her when he saw her. Malia went and got herself a coffee before going and sitting opposite Tony.

The two sat in silence drinking before Tony looked at her.

"I want to tell you about Ziva," he said passing her a photo of Ziva, "she came to us first at a time when we were mourning the loss of a colleague. Kate Todd was shot dead by Ziva's half brother, Ari. She came in as his handler. The previous Director, Jenny Shepard, brought her in as a Mossad liaison officer. That's why we've all been cautious around you, just in case Mossad sent you," he said and Malia nodded.

Tony took a sip of his coffee before carrying on,

Things were going ok and then it all changed. Jenny was killed and Ziva resigned from NCIS and went back to Mossad and was kidnapped while on an assignment in Africa. Gibbs, McGee and I went after her and rescued her, bringing her home where she resigned from Mossad and became a probationary agent and went for US citizenship. Things were different; she was scared and damaged from Africa. Her father kept coming over, trying to make amends with Ziva before it was too late. Eli David and Jackie Vance were killed and Ziva changed again. She became hellbent of avenging her father's death and she began tracking down the man responsible, Ilan Bodnar. I followed her to Berlin and when we finally discovered where Bodnar was, she got there first and they got into a fight and he fell to his death, just as we arrived on the scene." Malia sipped her coffee,

"That's not the end of the story though is it?" Tony shook his head,

"We were all under investigation and when we finally realised it was Gibbs they were targeting McGee, Ziva and I resigned to save Gibbs. The SECNAV was killed in a bombing and then we all laid low trying to figure out who was responsible for the killing and keep ourselves alive. Ziva had gone back to Israel, trying to find out who she really was, and, when we learnt that Ziva was the next target, I flew out to Israel to find her and had to liaise with Mossad as they were searching for her too. Eventually I found her at the house she was born in and we talked. I wanted her to come home but she wouldn't, she wanted to let go of the badge. I said that didn't mean leaving America behind. I just wanted her home where I could see her, but she wouldn't come and I had to leave her behind." Malia nodded,

"A lot has happened then. I want you to know that I don't blame any of you for the way you've treated me. I would have done the exact same thing."

She then went and got herself another coffee and something to eat.

"I'm not trying to replace Ziva or even Kate. All I want to do is catch criminals and keep Marines safe," she said.

"I know it's hard moving on again," Tony said.

"I'm not asking you to move on, just to accept me, Malia said before beginning to eat her lunch.

"Malia, can I ask you something?" Tony asked after a few minutes of silence. Malia nodded,

"Go on."

"What do you really want?" he asked.

"To be accepted somewhere. I was adopted before I was 1 and have never felt I belonged with my adoptive parents. All I want is somewhere where I feel like I fit in," she said.

They carried on talking for a few minutes before Tony made his excuses and left, heading to Gibbs' house to talk to him. Malia stayed for a few minutes before she headed back to her apartment to sit and think about things and her new co-workers, and especially about what Tony had told her about Ziva.


End file.
